Rescue Me
by jh728
Summary: Andy finds a kitten.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note: ** This is a one shot not related to my other DWP stories. This is a bit AU because Andy did not quit in Paris. Thank you Punky96 for looking at this. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Andrea Sachs, Andy to her friends, was bored. The Central Park photo shoot was going well. Her boss, Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine was observing the photographer while conferring with her Art Director, Nigel Kipling. Whenever Andy attended shoots with Miranda, she spent most of her time running for coffee or trying to arrange for forgotten props or equipment. On this historic occasion nothing was left behind and Miranda did not want any coffee. Hence the boredom.

The photographer had selected this area of the park for the expansive clearing and how the light filtered through the massive trees. After asking Miranda for the third time if she wanted coffee, Andy was banished to a bench at the edge of the clearing.

Andy was watching birds flit through the branches above when she heard kids laughing and dogs barking. The sounds were coming from the far side of the bushes behind her bench. As soon as a boy yelled '_get it'_, she jumped up and ran around the shrubbery. She surprised three pre-teen boys and their dogs surrounding an orange-striped yellow kitten.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Andy rushed over and pulled a Jack Russell terrier away before it could snap at the kitten. Two of the boys grabbed their dogs' leashes and took off down the gravel path.

"What's it to you," snarled a tow-headed boy as he tugged his terrier to his side.

Andy scooped up the kitten and glared at the boy. "Why don't I call the park police? Then we'll find out." The boy's bravado evaporated as he grabbed his dog and ran off after his friends.

As Andy glared at the retreating urchins, the kitten mewed and snuggled into her chest. She scratched the kitten's little head while looking around the park to figure out where he belonged. "What am I going to do now, buddy?"

She had just come to the unhappy realization that the kitten was a stray, when she heard Nigel and Miranda calling for her. The notes of concern and borderline panic in the calls hurried Andy around the brush and back to her bench.

xxx

"Six!" Nigel yelled as he scanned the clearing.

"Andrea!" Fear caused Miranda to raise her voice to an unaccustomed volume. She had been discussing the shoot with Nigel when she happened to glance at the park bench. Expecting to see Andrea, it took a moment to realize the bench was empty. Her eyes swept over every bench in the area hunting for her assistant. Miranda's gut clenched when she realized the girl was nowhere in sight.

Nigel knew something was wrong when Miranda paused mid-sentence and started frantically looking around the park. He heard the fear in her voice when she whispered, "_She's gone_." They both moved towards the bench Andy had been occupying and started yelling for the missing assistant.

Miranda had her phone out and had just dialed Andrea's number when her assistant rushed out from behind the shrubbery. Relieved but furious, she ended the call as she strode towards the girl. "Where have you been and what do you have?" Miranda glared at Andrea, angry for the scare.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. There were boys and dogs and, and." Andy stopped to catch her breath. "They were going to hurt the kitten." Andy cuddled the kitten and turned her big brown eyes on her boss.

Miranda bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. What are you going to do now?" She raised an eyebrow waiting on Andrea's response.

"Umm. Now?" Andy chewed her lip as she considered her options.

"Yes, Andrea, now." Miranda crossed her arms. "What is your plan for caring for this animal?"

Andy concentrated on petting the kitten's head as she cradled the little body. "Well, some people in my building have cats. Maybe I could keep him? Or, or find him a good home?"

Nigel stood off to the side watching the women. Andy was her usual adorably flustered self. Miranda was anything but usual. Miranda's terror when Andy disappeared wasn't a big surprise. He had known for some time that Miranda cared about Andy. Nigel wondered if the woman would ever acknowledge the depth of her feelings.

Miranda sighed and shook her head. "Very well. Call Roy and have him take you to Patricia's veterinary clinic. You can drop off your friend for an examination and shots. They can work him in and you can retrieve him tonight or tomorrow." Miranda turned towards the shoot and frowned. "Coffee when you return. Nigel and I will be here for a while."

Andy stared at Miranda with a small grateful smile until Miranda waved her hand and murmured _'that's all'_. Then she hurried down the path towards Roy and the car.

Nigel and Miranda watched Andy until she disappeared around a bend in the path and then they moved back to their previous positions behind the photographer.

Nigel studied the placement of the models before commenting softly, "That was a nice gesture."

"It was nothing of the sort. I had to do something or she would have been useless for the rest of the day." Miranda pursed her lips and refused to look at her friend.

"Still," Nigel smirked. "When are you going to admit that there is something there?"

Miranda drew in a deep breath and glared at her friend. "Need I remind you that she's my assistant?"

Nigel shrugged off Miranda's death glare. "For now. She won't always be working for Runway."

Before Miranda could respond, she saw the photographer's next set. "Neither will that idiot. What is he doing?"

Nigel shook his head. "I'm on it."

Miranda watched as Nigel got the shoot re-organized and did her best to ignore her friend's words.

xxx

As soon as she stepped off the elevator the next morning, Miranda knew something was wrong. Most mornings Andrea smiled and interjected a quick hello before Miranda started listing her demands. Today Andrea didn't say a word and kept her head down ready to scribble the notes necessary to complete each of the editor's tasks. Miranda rattled off instructions and assignments but kept an unobtrusive eye on her downcast assistant. When they reached the outer office Miranda flung her coat and purse at the second assistant's desk and without breaking stride continued into her private office. Only the quiet _Andrea_ thrown over her shoulder indicated the girl should follow.

Miranda picked up her glasses before slipping into the chair behind the desk. She tapped the ear piece against her chin as she considered how to proceed. Her assistant stood just inside the office doorway and stared intently at her note pad, pen ready. Miranda slid on her glasses. When had it started? Why did it matter to her how the girl felt? She sighed and decided she had to ask. "Andrea, what is wrong?"

Andy didn't even lift her head. "Wrong?" She swallowed and blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Yes, Andrea, wrong. Why are you upset?" Miranda frowned as she flipped through the magazines fanned out on the desk. She exercised her considerable self control to keep from rounding the desk and gathering the girl into her arms.

"It's the," Andy swallowed and shook her head. "It's the kitten."

Miranda's head snapped up. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, no," she assured. "He's healthy." Andy's bottom lip quivered before she blurted out her troubles. "My building's management changed and no new pets are allowed. The vet said it's kitten season and there are too many cats and kittens that need homes. They already have a litter of six they're trying to place." Andy threw up her hands and took a shaky breath. "I started calling different rescues, but no one has an opening and I don't know what I'm going to do."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "So this miasma of sorrow you're cloaked in is due to needing a home for a kitten?" At Andy's tentative nod, Miranda took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead.

"I've been looking for a new apartment but I can't find anything decent and affordable." Andy bit her lip and stared at her feet. "I'm not sure how long it will take to find a place that allows pets."

Miranda closed her eyes and counted to ten. _Its official_, she thought. _I've lost my mind_. Before she had time to reconsider she said, "Fine. Purchase whatever supplies the animal will need and pick it up tonight before the clinic closes. It may stay at the townhouse until you are able to make other arrangements."

Andy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Really? Are you kidding?" She slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You don't say things you don't mean. You'll take the kitten? I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. Thank you, thank you, Miranda." Andy practically vibrated she was so happy and relieved.

"Andrea, breathe." Miranda gave a resigned sigh. "Go do some work before I reconsider." She waved her hands to shoo the girl away.

"Yes, Miranda. Thank you, Miranda." Andy spun around and sprinted to her desk. Less than a minute later she poked her head around the doorway. "Thank you, Miranda."

Andy's blinding smile briefly dazzled Miranda before the girl ducked out of the office.

xxx

Andy struggled to hang on to the cat carrier, two shopping bags, and a bag of cat litter while attempting to press the townhouse doorbell. She barely kept from losing one of the shopping bags when the door swung open. "Hi, Miranda." Andy smiled, surprised but pleased to see her boss.

"I didn't realize one small animal required so many accessories." Miranda stepped back as Andy stepped inside still juggling her burdens. Miranda had come home early to let Caroline and Cassidy know about their little visitor. The girls were thrilled to have a new pet even though Miranda warned them it was only temporary.

Andy shrugged as she set down the bags. "Yeah, well I may have over done it a bit." She lifted the carrier to check on the occupant. "I just wanted to make sure he had everything he needed."

Before Miranda could comment further, twin red heads thundered down the stairs with squeals of delight. First one then the other fired off questions.

"Andy, did you bring the cat?"

"Is it cute?"

"Can it sleep in my room?"

"What's its name?"

Miranda smirked at Andrea's dumbfounded stare. Her reaction to the twins' exuberance was typical. "Girls, Andrea has just arrived. Let's give her a chance to get settled before you bombard her with questions."

"Okay, Mom," said Caroline. She grabbed one shopping bag lying at Andy's feet and Cassidy grabbed the other along with the cat litter before running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Andy stared after them. "Are they always so?" She didn't know how to describe what had just happened.

"Oh, yes," Miranda smiled. "It's why I limit their sugar intake." She led Andrea down the hall. "They are quite active."

Andy slowly shook her head and followed her boss. "If you could bottle it there wouldn't be an energy crisis." She lifted the carrier and peeked at the kitten. "I hope you don't get overwhelmed," she whispered.

Miranda guided Andy through the unoccupied kitchen and towards a doorway on the other side of the room. "The girls and I thought we could put the litter box and food in the laundry room. I know cats don't like having their litter and food close. But the room is long enough to provide adequate separation."

Andy's back tingled where Miranda's hand lightly rested. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. _I was worried about the kitten being overwhelmed?_

By the time they entered the laundry room, the girls were almost done with their preparations. In the far corner, Caroline was pouring litter into a pan. Someone had spread a small rug in the corner nearest the door. A bowl with dry food was already on the rug and Cassidy was filling another bowl with fresh water from the laundry sink.

Miranda pointed to a baby gate leaning against the wall near the door. "We'll use this to block the doorway. That way Patricia won't get into the cat's food or litter box. The girls cut a hole in the plastic mesh so the cat can walk though instead of jumping over."

"Thank you, Miranda. You've thought of everything." Andy turned to look around the long room and discretely wiped the moisture threatening to spill from her eyes.

Miranda raised an eyebrow and gave Andy a considering look. "I'll finish getting dinner ready. Why don't you let the cat explore." She slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The twins crowded around Andy as she set the carrier on the narrow table across from the washer and dryer. She opened the door and reached in to remove the kitten. Andy snuggled the kitten against her chest as the girls reached up and gently stroked his fur.

"What's his name?" Cassidy asked as she ran her finger over the kitten's ear.

Andy shrugged. "I haven't thought of one yet. Do you have any ideas?" She pointed to a spot near the wall and sat on the floor. "I'm glad I stopped at home to change," she said smiling. Miranda had let her leave early in order get everything she needed. This included a short stop at her apartment for a quick change into jeans.

Caroline and Cassidy sat cross legged next to her and watched as Andy set the kitten down between her outstretched legs.

The kitten took a few tentative steps before Caroline reached over and stroked his head. Cassidy scoped him up and set him down by the food and water bowls. After a couple of sniffs, Caroline picked him up and took him to the litter box. The girls returned to Andy's side and gave the kitten time to explore the room.

"He's really cute with those orange stripes," said Cassidy.

"He should have a fashion name," decided Caroline.

Cassidy agreed, and the girls took turns rattling off possibilities.

"Prada?"

"Dior?"

"Coco?"

"Hermes?"

"Valentino?"

Andy shook her head at each name the girls offered. None of them hit her as being right.

"Christian Lou?" Cassidy suggested brightly.

"No!" Andy cringed. Miranda would kill her if she named the cat Christian.

Caroline stared at the kitten intently. "I kind of like Lou or Louis. How about Louis Vuitton?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he looks like a Louis. What do you think Cass?"

Cassidy reached over and picked up the kitten. She held him up and looked him in the eyes. "Hi, Louis." After a minute she smiled at her sister and Andy. "He likes it."

The girls retrieved cat toys from one of the bags and played with Louis until Miranda called them for dinner.

After dinner, Andy helped the girls clear the table and load the dishwasher. She looked around and realized someone was missing. "Where's Patricia?"

Miranda waved towards the back door. "She's outside. I thought we would introduce the kitten after dinner." She placed the leftover lasagna in the refrigerator and wiped her hands on a towel. "Caroline, please get Patricia."

Caroline held the door as the big dog lumbered inside. Andy retrieved the kitten and held him against her chest as Patricia wandered around the kitchen sniffing for crumbs. When she got close to Andy she raised her head and snuffled the little tail. The kitten's eyes went wide at the sight of the huge dog. Andy laughed at the barely heard hiss. Patricia licked Andy's hand and continued on her search for food.

Miranda leaned against the island with her arms crossed. "That went well."

xxx

Two weeks later, Miranda had to re-evaluate her assessment.

A noise intruded on her dreams. Andy slapped blindly at her nightstand trying to stop the noise. Her hand found the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"_Andrea!" _

The anger and frustration in Miranda's voice caused Andy to sit up in bed. "Miranda? What's wrong?" Andy rubbed her face trying to wake up.

"_Talk to your cat. I can't sleep like this."_

Confused, Andy wondered if she was dreaming. "Miranda is something wrong with Louis? Do I need to come over?" Andy threw off the covers and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"_No. Just talk to him. He's staring at me and won't go to sleep."_

"Okay, put me on speaker." Andy collapsed back on the bed and waited for Miranda to tell her she was ready. "Louis baby, you need to go to sleep and quit bothering Miranda. She's got a big day tomorrow and needs her rest. There are photo shoots to supervise and minions to terrorize. Miranda has been great letting you live in the townhouse. So be a good boy and go to sleep." Andy didn't hear anything for a minute. "Did it work?"

"_Yes, it did. He's curled up at the foot of the bed. Thank you, Andrea."_

Andy smiled at the wonder in the tone of Miranda's voice. "Good night, Miranda."

xxx

After the phone incident Louis Vuitton settled in nicely with the Priestly family. At least three times a week Miranda would tell Andrea "Louis misses you. Dinner will be at six." On nights Andy didn't attend dinner, she delivered the Book and spent an hour playing with Louis while Miranda worked.

Andy was always excited to see Louis racing towards her when she stepped into the hallway. What she didn't realize was that Miranda would nudge the cat and say "Andrea's here." Louis would launch himself from Miranda's lap and dash to the front door. Miranda believed Louis realized who was responsible for his good fortune.

It was late Friday after one such greeting and the women were relaxing in the sitting room. Andy had a glass of wine in one hand and was petting Louis with the other. Miranda was wrapping up her review of the book. Patricia snored softly in the corner.

"He's getting so big," said Andy as she traced the stripes on his side.

"Yes, I hear that happens," Miranda drawled absently. She jotted a comment about fonts on a post-it and turned the page.

"When will the girls be back?" Even though they exhausted her, Andy missed the twins' constant motion and energy.

"Sunday afternoon." Miranda closed the Book and set it aside. "The girls have missed seeing you. If you are available, dinner will be at six."

Andy smiled as she tickled Louis's ear. "Thank you. I'd love to see them."

Miranda nodded and picked up her wine glass. "Andrea, I believe it is time for you to move on."

Andy felt her heart drop. "Miranda? Did I do something wrong?" She barely kept from bursting into tears.

"No, Andrea. Marla is ready to step up and you are ready for bigger things." Miranda drained her wine glass. She had been dreading this conversation for days. As much as she would prefer Andrea stay, it wasn't fair to the girl. "You have been an exceptional assistant. Vanity Fair has an opening for an associate editor. If that doesn't interest you, I'm sure there are other opportunities."

Andy kept her head down and stared at Louis. "Vanity Fair will be fine," she whispered.

"Andrea, look at me." Miranda leaned forward. She almost came out of her chair when sad brown eyes met hers. "I still expect to see you at dinner several times a week. We don't want Louis to miss you." She felt relieved when Andrea's lips twitched in a faint grin.

Andy settled the napkin in her lap and listened as the girls recounted their week. She laughed at the pranks the twins confessed to and at Miranda's barely contained approval.

"How was your week, Mom?" Cassidy passed the salad bowl to her sister.

"The usual, Darling. Caroline, sit up straight please." Satisfied that her daughter's posture had improved, Miranda glanced at Andrea with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head because the girl was concentrating on her salad and didn't get the hint. "Andrea has news," she said sweetly.

Andy almost choked on the half chewed lettuce. Swallowing quickly she reached for her water. "Yeah, umm yes." She briefly glared at Miranda. "I have an interview with Vanity Fair next week. Looks like I'll be moving on."

"That's great, Andy," Cassidy offered with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, now you can date Mom openly." Caroline smiled and took a bite of salad.

"What?" Andy squeaked.

"Bobbsey!" Outraged, Miranda flushed crimson.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other confused by their Mom's and Andy's reactions.

"Caroline, your Mom and I are women." Andy held on to the edge of the table, suddenly light headed.

"Duh. You're lesbians." Cassidy shook her head at having to explain the obvious.

"Lesbians?!" Miranda and Andy shouted together.

"Grown-ups!" Caroline said with disgust. She and her sister rolled their eyes.

Andy's head swiveled from Caroline to Cassidy. That eye roll was a clone of their Mother's signature expression. "That is freakin' scary," she said to Miranda.

Miranda took a drink of water to buy some time. "Girls, what gave you the impression that Andrea and I are lesbians."

"You like each other." Cassidy held up one finger.

"You have dinner together all the time." Caroline held up two fingers.

Holding up three fingers, Cassidy listed the final decisive reason. "You have a cat together."

Andy felt a slow smile build. "Oh." She gazed across the table to an equally enlightened Miranda.

"Well then." Miranda swallowed and stared into warm brown eyes. "I suppose you are correct."

xxx

A noise intruded on her dreams. Andy slapped blindly at her nightstand trying to stop the noise. "What? What's wrong?" She didn't even open her eyes.

"Andrea, talk to your cat. I can't sleep like this." Miranda's frustration was evident in her tone of voice.

Andy sighed. She tried to open her eyes but they just wouldn't budge. "What do you want me to do, Miranda."

"Just talk to him. He's staring at me and won't go to sleep," Miranda huffed.

"Okay, okay." Andy stretched and tried to get her eyes open again. When they still didn't cooperate she gave up. "Louis baby, you need to quit bothering Miranda. She's got a big day tomorrow and needs her rest. She takes over as Chair of the Elias-Clarke Board . . ." Andy sighed and lost her train of thought for a moment. "Oh, and she has to formally install Emily as Editor-In-Chief of Runway. So be a good boy and go to sleep." Andy didn't hear anything for a minute. "Did it work?"

"Yes, he's curled up at the foot of the bed. Thank you, Andrea," Miranda whispered.

Andy rolled over and snuggled into Miranda's side. She was able to pry one eye lid open. There was no orange-striped yellow cat at the foot of the bed. "Was he even here?" Andy turned her one operating eye on Miranda.

"He must have jumped off the bed." Miranda rolled over and pushed her back into Andy's front.

"Sure he did." Andy wrapped an arm around her wife and pulled her close. "All those calls in the middle of the night were just to torment me."

"No, I think he wanted to hear your voice. He's grateful that you rescued him." Miranda snuggled further into Andy's embrace.

"I only found him. You rescued him." Andy relaxed to the edge of sleep. "Me too," she whispered before tumbling over.

In the corner of the room an orange-striped yellow cat cleaned his paws. Occasionally he would pause to glance at his humans. Moonlight slipping around the edge of a curtain caused his amber eyes to glow. Satisfied with the results of his grooming he curled up to sleep.


End file.
